The present invention relates to a folding handle bar device, and more particularly, to a quickly and conveniently foldable handle bar device for a bicycle which folds to a compact configuration.
The bicycle is an apparatus widely used not only for transportation, but for exercise and leisure activities. In order to heighten convenience for storage or portability, the structure of a bicycle is often adapted for collapsible reconfiguration. The presently developed folding structures of bicycles enhance mobility and usability, permitting the bicycles to be carried by car or other vehicles. Many portions of bicycles have been formed with folding structure to minimize the folded volume of the given bicycle. While such structures help to achieve the advantages of convenient transport, storage, and handling, so far a suitable design for a folding handle bar that maintains the required degree of safety yet provides convenience of use is heretofore unknown. Known folding handle bars typically required the use of tools to fasten or release.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding handle bar for a bicycle which advantageously holds to a compact configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folding handle bar for a bicycle that is quickly and conveniently re-configurable between folded and operational configurations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a folding handle bar structure that is advantageously different from conventional folding handle bar structures.